Finally Able to Walk Away From You
by Luinfirith
Summary: Takes place during R- Mamoru is shoving Usagi away, but Usagi isn't going to run and cry. What angel will come to hold her together? When this angel has to leave, what will Usagi do when there's nothing left for her worth keeping. Will she be strong? UD
1. Letting Go

Finally Able to Walk Away  
  
(Okay, this takes place in the R series, but for my own convenience I am making all Senshi seniors in high school.)  
  
"Mamoru... Mamo-chan..." Usagi let weakly slip from her lips, the sounds breathing away from her heart. The tears had already stopped free falling from her blue eyes. All that Usagi could feel was the cold empty inside of her and the cold of the glass phone booth wall. The dangling receiver spoke to her in its mechanical monotone voice. Yes, she would like to make a call; to tell her mom that she wouldn't be able to bring Mamoru home for dinner one night, to tell the world that Usagi Tsukino was not at all okay.  
  
Over and over Usagi begged Mamoru to tell her why, to take her back, to hold her one last time. Again and again he shoved her away. He was done with her. Usagi's heart suddenly made a resolve. Standing up, an inner determination, derived from a hatred and even deeper pain, rose up in Usagi as she wiped away her tears. A cold, half hearted strength filled her.  
  
'For once I won't be weak. I am tired of being pushed away! I am tired of being weak!' Usagi thought angrily. Usagi exited the phone booth and started home. Night had already set, a beautiful white moon hung in a perfect circle, accenting the abysmal night sky. Usagi laughed when she caught sight of her reflection in a passing store window. Her odango hairstyle had started to fall out as she ran to the phone booth hours earlier. Letting down all of her hair Usagi continued home. She loved the silken weightless feel of her golden hair. It felt like heaven on the back of her neck.  
  
Usagi's feet took her aimlessly through the town she grew up in, and soon she found herself in her favorite park by the swing set. Giggling Usagi sat down on one and lightly swung back and forth, losing herself in time. Soon Usagi's newfound strength lost itself as well, leaving Usagi with an empty hollow. Her new happiness was meaningless. It had nothing to back it up.  
  
'Mamoru's out of my life now... the first real boyfriend I get I never really get to have.' Usagi suddenly found that funny. She giggled again, her voice was like many small diamonds resonating against and with each other; like thousands of silver bells chiming together.  
  
'Yeah, I'll meet some one new, he'll be great! He'll be playful yet mysterious, like a knight... yeah, my knight in gleaming armor leaning over his big white horse to lift me up, with the sun shining behind him!' Usagi now laughed fully; she was pitying herself and filling her mind with delusions. Even she could see it. Pathetic.  
  
"There are no knights. Not for me anyways..." Usagi sighed, a light smile still lacing the corners of her lips.  
  
"Well how about an angel?" A male voice suddenly spoke out from behind Usagi, startling her. She spun around quickly (too quickly) and fell right off of the swing. The voice laughed, then extended a hand to pull Usagi up. Se blushingly accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet.  
  
The man now in her presence now was beyond attractive, so her mind gently teased her. He had bright, energetic violet eyes that danced over her, a playful yet manly face with dark chestnut hair swept back into a braid and had bangs that fell just over his eyes. He was about a head and a half taller than Usagi, 'the perfect height' she decided. He wore a dark jacket and pants, simple enough, and a... priest's collar?  
  
"Hi..." Usagi said, lightly blushing after she realized that she had been staring. He laughed, though not at her.  
  
"Hey babe, name's duo, Duo Maxwell. See something you like?"  
  
This made Usagi blush even harder. "Oh- I, uh, yes—no! I mean... hi." She concluded after stuttering around. He laughed again. His voice was like an angel's.  
  
"Sorry I startled ya, I could have sworn I saw an angel sitting here."  
  
Usagi wrinkled her nose. "Is that some kind of insult? What kind of church-man are you then?" Duo laughed again.  
  
"Take it how you want, but my eyes didn't deceive me, you are an angel. And I'm no church-man; I'm way to far gone for that." He added, still smiling. Duo sat down on a swing next to hers, and Usagi followed his notion.  
  
"So then why are you wearing that collar?" Usagi asked with a slight tilt to her head. Duo smirked.  
  
"It's like a dedication to the life I couldn't lead. Like, respect to the man. I don't always wear it; I actually haven't for a while."  
  
"Don't people get mad at you fro wearing that? I mean, isn't it like, sacrilege or something?"  
  
Duo kept lightly laughing. "A girl of a thousand questions, aren't you?" Usagi blushed deeply.  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away—"  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. You know—I saw you earlier, in that phone booth. You had your hair up, like this" Duo lifted his hand up and gathered some of her golden hair in his hand, forming a small ball. "Yeah, I like it this way. They're like odangos. How about it, Odango Atama?"  
  
Usagi wrinkled her nose again, prepared to say that that nick name was reserved for Mamo-chan only... then she stopped. 'Oh right... I'm not his Odango Atama anymore...' She thought, her smile dimming.  
  
"No—call me Usagi. My name is Usagi. Please." She added, her voice adopting a firm and slightly darker tone. Usagi felt tears threatening to show in her eyes, so she lowered her head slightly, her bangs covering her eyes up. Duo however was able to see the tear run down her face.  
  
"I also saw you crying. Wanna tell? Want me to whack the guy?" Duo said, half tempted to throw out his business card. Usagi laughed lightly, bringing her head up.  
  
"What are you, the mafia?" The two laughed together until the pager on the back of Duo's belt began vibrating and beeping. He glanced down at it and frowned.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, my pals just can't live with out me. Keep laughing Odango Atama!" Duo called out behind him as he quickly stepped past Usagi. He didn't see the flash of pain run through her eyes when he called back to her.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and braced against the pain and wave of memories of Mamoru rushed over her. 'Mamo... no, he's not Mamo anymore. Mamoru's done with me... I give up.' Usagi thought bitterly as she walked up the front stairs into her home. The hour was late, eleven forty five. Everyone was already asleep, so Usagi silently slipped into a hot bath, awaiting another night of misery. The sandman kept forgetting to stop for her and wasn't making second rounds.  
  
Sighing, Usagi glanced around her room. Every inch she looked Mamoru was there. The many portraits of them together hanging on her wall, the various gifts he had bought her, the common word association. Even the sheets on her bed carried the memory of Mamoru. They had gone together and bought these sheets after Luna wet Usagi's sheets. Usagi laughed as she remembered how she once swiped a bottle of Mamoru's cologne and doused her pillows in it. Now the once peaceful sanctuary of her bed was infiltrated by the essence of Mamoru Chiba. Usagi tossed and turned, like every other night, throwing herself around her bed in hopes to just drift away into a harmless sleep. After several failed attempts at holding her breath to prevent herself from smelling Mamoru Usagi got up, went to the linen closet, swiped a pillow and blanket, and then receded to the living room couch. Usagi could feel hot tears threatening to re awaken her nightmares.  
  
'No, I said I would be strong, I said I wouldn't cry anymore.' Usagi thought desperately, fighting the tears back. 'Ha! I'll get some sleep out here; there is nothing of him here. My new sanctuary. Finally beginning to drift away, Usagi heard the floor creaking above the stairs. She lay still as the being descended the stairs, heading behind the couch to which Usagi pretended to sleep and into the kitchen. A faint glow came from under the kitchen door now. Slowly Usagi got up and crept over to the door, making a fine crack in the doorway. Two pink horns glided over the kitchen.  
  
Usagi smiled as she watched Chibi Usa. 'So much like I was... only I wasn't a rude little brat. I was a sweet girl.' She thought with a smirk. The kitchen door then suddenly swung open, ramming right into Usagi's nose. Usagi crumpled to the ground. Chibi Usa glared down at Usagi and scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Well could ya move?" The girl cried out, exasperated.  
  
"After you, your majesty" Usagi said from the floor. She picked herself up and went into the kitchen to retrieve a piece of lemon pie. When she retuned to her new bed, the pink menace had already struck and was taking up the entire couch.  
  
"Scooch." Usagi commanded. Chibi Usa obliged, her eyes focused on the TV. She had her own piece of lemon pie. Together they sat and watched the television. Usagi tried very hard to eat her piece, but her stomach wouldn't allow it. She set the pie aside as a commercial came one. Chibi Usa turned to her, a very arrogant smirk on her face.  
  
"I'll take Mamo-chan from you. He'll be mine. You'll see." She said sharply. Usagi was taken back at the little pink thing, surprised in every way that a child could spit such venom. The pain was incomparable. Laughing bitterly Usagi hid her tears, holding her head with confidence, her own façade.  
  
"Well you can have him." Usagi said, mustering all the indifference she could. This, however, perked Chibi Usa's interest.  
  
"What, did he break up with you? I thought he'd come to his senses soon. You just don't deserve him. You're way too childish for such a sophisticated man like my Mamo-chan! Usa said wickedly. Usagi just stared at the girl unblinking, completely shocked that Chibi Usa said that. She openly stared at the girl for a moment.  
  
"Well? Did he break up with you or not?" The girl taunted. Usagi smiled lightly, hiding her pain.  
  
"No." Usagi knew it was a lie before she opened he mouth. 'I can't believe I can't defend myself against a nine year old girl! I can't believe I have to defend myself at all... I'm so pathetic...' She thought. "Anyways, why would Mamoru go out with a child like you?"  
  
"Same reason he's dating you I suppose." The pink thing smirked. Usagi shook her head, disbelieving.  
  
"Chibi Usa, go to bed." Usagi commanded in a firm, quiet voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi then stood up, taking her pillow and blanket with her and receded away from the pink venom that was poisoning her heart and taunting her mind. She slumped off to her Mamoru infested room, softly shutting the door behind her.  
  
Chibi Usa sighed. 'I'm glad he didn't actually break up with her. I'd have felt terrible for the things I said. That girl really needs to learn how to defend herself. Not very witty." She thought before she turned back to the TV.  
  
Usagi let herself fall on the bed, fresh tears falling with her. Immediately her lungs filled with his scent as she breathed in. 'Why Mamo- chan why? Is my hair too long, and I too ugly, too stupid? Am I really just a child to your eyes? What's wrong with me, tell me, I'll change it what ever it is! Please Mamo-chan!' Usagi cried into her pillow. 'Why don't you love me anymore?!'  
  
End  
  
Hey guys, look for chapter two, in about four days! So, whadya think? Tell me! Review! REVIEW DAMN YOU REVIEW! Please, sniff cry cry sniff I need your reviews to sleep at night, please... I know this chapter is short and doesn't reveal much, but hold on! Hold on! Oooo, didn't I make Chibi Usa wicked? I thought so. Maybe not. Ah!  
  
Luv ya! 


	2. Risking it all

Finally Able To Walk Away  
  
AN: Wow, you guys really liked this! Thanks so much wow! I was smiling the entire day after reading your reviews!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!  
  
Blood River, you n' me both. Reviews are like gold man, they are my sustenance! Thanks so much!  
  
DuosBunnie, I like your penname! And I do feel Honored that you reviewed! Thank you so much!  
  
Concrete Tenshi, Thank you so much for appreciating the description and emotion I put into how the characters feel! Most people over look it or don't care! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Pretty Pilot, thank you, I try very hard for originality, in every way. Um, I guess Chibi Usa ... well hey, the future isn't decided yet, so who knows? I see the Pink Venom teetering on a fine line of existence and none- existence. It's Usagi's decision so to speak. Yeah, I am tired of Mamoru bashers; he wasn't too much of a jerk in the series. Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Jenn, thanks so much for your review!  
  
Silver Hawk Angel, thanks! I'm ecstatic that you find this story interesting! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Kitty Kat Chan, you got it! Next chapter acometh! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
GemJewel, hey, you're awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Senshi, thanks so much for your review!  
  
Pumpunita, I really didn't think much of adding Luna to this story, my apologies, but I will add her just for you! Actually, an idea just birthed from my head, so I guarantee you a human shaped Luna! Thanks for the idea! And thanks so much for your review! AHHHHHHH!!! I GOT MY TEN REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter two, Risking It All  
  
"Oh Usako, you failed another test. Did you forget to study again or something?" Makoto said rubbing the back of her head. Usagi laughed, a slight bitter tone in her voice. She forced a smile.  
  
"No, I actually stayed up real late last night studying I guess I am just stupid!" She exclaimed, passing her inward pain and worry off as a joke. 'No, actually, I didn't study at all. I was up all night crying.' Usagi darkly thought as she spoke. It seemed like less of a lie that way. Makoto shrugged.  
  
"You're not stupid, you only need to find the right way to study, that's all. C'mon, let's go eat lunch. I made an "end of exams" feast for us!"  
  
"Thanks Mako, but I'll pass. I'm not hungry; I guess I'll go study for retakes in the library. See ya 'round!" Usagi turned to leave, hoping her words were feasible. Makoto was faster than Usagi however. She reached out and grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her back.  
  
"But you're always hungry, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, her voice sounding concerned. Usagi laughed Makoto's worry off.  
  
"Nah, I ate in class."  
  
"You usually do Usako."  
  
"Mum packed me extra today. Later Mako—"Usagi said happily as she roughly and firmly jerked her arm free of Makoto's grasp. Quickly exiting Usagi ducked around a corner of her school building. She sighed, letting out all of her breath.  
  
'Why can't I just tell them that Mamoru ditched me? Right... cuz' then I'd be weak. And I promised myself I'd be strong too, so I need to just get over this! I don't want to be weak anymore...' Usagi thought. She then desperately broke into a run, not caring where her feet took her, so long as it was away from people. But soon Usagi found she would have rather not even left the school. Her feet took her right outside Mamoru's apartment. And just her luck, Mamoru was exiting his apartment. He glanced at her, slightly shocked to see her.  
  
"Oh... Hi... Usagi. How's it going?" He sad casually, not really looking at her, but everywhere else.  
  
"Just fine." Usagi said indifferently. 'Yes! I can do this, I can be strong!'  
  
Then a hand reached out from behind the door as it opened again, and it gave Mamoru a slight shove. A woman with light blonde hair and purple eyes (looking almost identical to Usagi) stepped out behind Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo, are we going then? Who's this girl?" She asked in a sweet soft voice. Mamoru laughed and turned to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, this is Usako—I mean Usano Seno. She's my girlfriend now. Hey, we've gotta go, but, uh, have a nice day. And go back to school." He said in a plain voice. The two walked to Mamoru's red convertible and drove away with out a second or last glance back at the girl. Usagi's eyes had followed them with out blinking and now stared after them. She then brought her eyes to the ground and dropped on the stairs of the stoop leading to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
'No... he can't have replaced me so soon...' She thought as her heart shattered. 'Anything but this...' Usagi then gripped her hair tightly and curled up into a protective ball. Letting loose a new tsunami of tears Usagi began to fade away from the world and drop further into herself. Old pain burning new... 'No', she thought, 'this is a new pain entirely... it hurts so much more than before...'  
  
"Hey, Angels shouldn't cry, what's wrong? What's hurting you?" A male voice suddenly spoke out. Usagi quickly looked up from her ball. The sun was almost done setting already.  
  
"Duo? Wha—hi." She said quickly wiping her tears away. Duo slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hey—it's all right to cry you know." He said softly.  
  
Usagi froze. It felt so good to have strong male arms wrapped around her, but it felt so wrong at the same time. She couldn't even tell her friends about her pains, but she could let Duo hold her. Her heart then over loaded with emotions and Usagi broke down, crying into Duo's chest. He seemed surprised, but held her more tightly. She gently snuggled against him, falling deeply into his comfort. Mamoru's body had nothing on Duo's, a voice kindly reminded Usagi in the back of her mind.  
  
Duo had no idea what the hell he thought he was doing. Why did he care about some stranger he met in a park? Why did he want to see this broken dove smile again, why would he do anything and everything to make that possible? Meanwhile Duo sat comforting Usagi Hilde was waiting for him back at their apartment. But right now, Hilde didn't actually matter. Only this crying angel mattered. These thoughts raced through Duo's head wildly. Usagi then broke him from his thoughts as she jumped up suddenly.  
  
"Ack! Mamoru is gonna be home any second now! He can't see me like this!" She exclaimed, taking Duo's hand and bolting.  
  
By now the sun had crested over the horizon as Usagi and Duo slowed to a stop. Again they found themselves in the park. Laughing they collapsed onto a park bench.  
  
"I have no idea why, but I always feel so good after running!" Usagi exclaimed as she caught her breath. Duo smiled lightly, having already found his breath.  
  
"It's because when you run, you leave everything behind. When you run, you're ahead of everything, and nothing can catch up to you. Or at least, it is for me."  
  
Usagi thought about Duo's words for a moment, carefully turning them over in her mind. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Usagi said. She then suddenly became serious. "Hey, Duo... I really like you... I want to be friends. And I was wondering if... I could introduce you to my friends?"  
  
Duo also turned serious, but in a more grave way. He inhaled deeply, held his breath, then slowly let it out. "I'd love too... but I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by my hand. I'm a very dangerous person to be around."  
  
Then Usagi got pissed, and untraceable anger filling her and brimming tears to the edge of her eyes. Hot, angry tears threatened to spill as she jolted to her feet. "What kind of line is that? I'm just asking for friendship, what's so dangerous about that?"  
  
"Odango Atama..." Duo said softly. "There's more to it than that—"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Usagi yelled, her voice bordering on screaming. Duo stood up, prepared to retaliate, but stopped. There was something in Usagi's eyes, a deep pain. This wasn't about him. Duo got a bit of a muddled expression, then sighed. He never liked letting people vent on him, but for this broken angel, he could take it. As Duo opened his mouth to speak Usagi interrupted him again.  
  
"Am I not a good enough person for "friends"? Am I too childish, too spoiled, too ugly? Am I not good enough?!" Usagi now screamed. And suddenly, when Usagi looked Duo in the eyes, she saw Mamoru. Instinctively she slapped him, trying to get rid of his poison.  
  
Duo fell roughly to the ground.  
  
Usagi gasped.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Duo!" She reached down to help Duo up, but Duo pulled himself to his feet. He stood tall, and for a second, Usagi panicked that Duo might hit her back. Duo then grabbed Usagi by her shoulders and sharply pulled her into a tight embrace, one hand on her back and the other stroking the back of her head.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." His voice was soft and comforting. Usagi gently closed her eyes, enveloped by comfort. Something that actually felt like happiness. "That man really has you torn up, hasn't he? Hey, I'll tell you what—you name the day, I'll take you and your friends out for anything, my treat. We'll be friends."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Duo, you don't have to. I'm sorry I threw a fit, I don't know why I got so angry."  
  
"I know where your anger came from. You weren't talking to me were you? You were talking to Mamoru. And I know I don't have to do anything; that's what makes me want to." He said quietly. 'I'll just risk everything...' His mind thought grimly.  
  
"Thanks Duo—hey! What time is it! Ahhh! I have to get home! Bye Duo, oh, how can I get in touch with you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find you. Good Night "Duo released Usagi from his embrace and watched her run off to her home. He smiled lightly.  
  
"Hey, if I can't call you Odango Atama, then can I call you Usako?" Duo asked quietly as he watch Usagi run off. He then checked his watch and smirked. He had to make a house call.  
  
Usagi slowly opened the door to her house and her blood froze. Her mum was sitting in front of the door, waiting. It looked as tough the grim had passed over her. Usagi gulped.  
  
"Five seconds to explain yourself Usagi Tsukino. {Now}." Her mum informed her. It was rather frightening, actually. Mrs. Tsukino had a fiery look in her eyes and a very dark tone to her voice. She sat very still as Usagi tried to find the words to explain her late night rendezvous in the park, nicely. Or the best that she could. Either one would work.  
  
"Uhh, well I was—"  
  
"Were you out with your boyfriend Mamoru? Were you sleeping with him? I excused you the last couple of nights, I even looked the other way and lied for you when your father noticed you were gone. {Explain}." Her mum's voice had become lethal. Usagi hung her head.  
  
"Mum, I wasn't sleeping with him. He—we're not seeing each other anymore, so I needed to clear my head. I've been in the park, at the swings. I'm sorry, I never thought about it before. I've just always ended up there." She confessed, awaiting her mum's wrath. But instead a soft, comforting tone came form Mrs. Tsukino's mouth.  
  
"Usa, did he break up with you? Is that why you've been sleeping on the couch each night? To get away from Mamoru? I know how you've decorated your room with him."  
  
Usagi tried to sound strong. She had sworn herself to strength, to no one seeing her cry. But this was her Mum, her loving, caring mum. "Yes..." She said in a quiet, teary voice. Usagi then broke down and cried in her mother's arms. Mrs. Tsukino held her crying daughter.  
  
"It'll be okay Usa, it'll be okay..."  
  
5.35 am. Duo smirked as his digital watched glowed amidst the dark morning. Dawn had yet to crest over the horizon as Duo leaned against the side of the building with his left arm. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. Then, in rapid succession, he began ringing the doorbell to room twenty-seven on the third floor. Such things gave Duo a sweet, grim satisfaction. Duo began to casually examine his nails while leaning against the wall of the apartment building, waiting for his victim. Soon shuffling sounded from behind the door and it opened, a bleary eyed Mamoru squinting at Duo.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Duo glanced up from his nails and gave Mamoru a blank stare. "You Mamoru Chiba?"  
  
"Yes." Mamoru growled. Duo smiled wickedly.  
  
"Great." He said, clearing his throat. When he looked back up at Mamoru Duo's expression changed to a drunken elation. "Buddy! Hey, how's it goin' man" You haven't called in ages! You with a woman or something? Well c'mon and let an ol' high school buddy in!" Duo called out very loudly. Through bewilderment Mamoru obliged. He led Duo up to his apartment in silence while Duo gabbed away, not talking about anything in particular. Soon Duo plopped down on Mamoru's couch and spread out.  
  
'This will be fun' Duo thought wickedly, the smirk on his face growing...  
  
AN: AH! All done, with a cliff hanger! Love me! Review me! Cuz I'll luv you too... 


	3. Intervention, Inquiry, Nookie It's All t...

Chapter 3, Intervention, Inquiry, Nookie; It's All the Same to Me  
  
A.N. : Oh my G-- ! I can't believe how many reviews I got! I am overwhelmed with happiness! You guys love me!!! And I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I can't reply all your reviews, but hey, you'll find out what Duo does soon enough. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I had seven more pages to type up from my notebook to the next chapter, and I just didn't have it in me. I typically hate cliff hangers too, but for your sake I'll update soon. No more cliff hangers, I promise. And now for your show!  
  
Mamoru's apartment was very boring, Duo couldn't help but notice. And it didn't change when Mamoru turned on the lights either. The colour scheme didn't help to boot. A mint green carpet (not very soft), periwinkle walls, and Duo currently occupied a white leather couch, though it was more of an off white cream. There was a mahogany coffee table two feet away from the couch to which Duo happily applied his feet. A small plasma flat screen TV was sitting (unused) in the center of a cheaply painted bookshelf (ivory coloured). The books that decorated the shelves were varied in category, and all of them looked boring (and unread. The spines looked brand new). There was also an abundance of roses. It almost pained Duo to look around. 'Man, I'm the best looking thing here...' Duo thought, and this wasn't his arrogance speaking.  
  
Mamoru sat in a matching white leather chair and leaned forward on his knees, now slightly more awake, and slightly more irritated. "So, what did you say your name was?"  
  
Duo laughed happily, and then abruptly cut it off, turning dead serious. "I didn't. That's classified information that you're asking for there bub."  
  
Mamoru sighed and touched his temple to Duo's inward delight. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Well... I like Doves."  
  
"Wha--? What the hell—so?" Mamoru concluded in a confused stupor. His patience was draining away, and quickly.  
  
"You've just happened to injure, break one, have you."  
  
Mamoru stared blankly and then blinked, after a long, painful thought process. "I thought that was a pigeon..."  
  
"Are you calling Usagi a pigeon sir?" Duo said, his temper rising.  
  
"Oh, no, I thought you were talking about that thing I hit with my car today. How do you know Usagi?" Mamoru asked, beginning to get comfortable (though more and more confused) with this new man's presence.  
  
"Let's just say, hypothetically, that she's my dove."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And you've injured her."  
  
"You don't deserve her!"  
  
"Very badly." Duo continued calmly, largely ignoring Mamoru's out burst. Mamoru then stood up and seized Duo by his shirt collar, pulling him up. Duo glowered, but allowed Mamoru time to speak.  
  
"Listen Priest, you don't deserve to lick this shit off of her shoes! Stay away from my Usagi!" Duo then smirked after hearing Mamoru out. He then grabbed Mamoru by his wrists and flung him over the coffee table, effectively breaking it, and hopefully breaking him.  
  
"You know, below all other men, you have absolutely no claim over Usagi, and it sickens me that you have the nerve to even think of that. You dumped her, you broke her. I, for one, don't know why she ever dated you. You should praise God, or who ever you believe in, that she ever looked at you." Duo said, his anger slightly beginning to show in his voice.  
  
"So lemme guess, you want me to go apologize and beg her to take me back?" Mamoru asked, almost hopefully as he picked himself up from the coffee table mess. Duo leered at him.  
  
"No, I want you to stay away from her completely. If I catch wind of you even breathing near her, I'll come for you."  
  
"So are you her new boyfriend?"  
  
"Would you stay away from her if I was?" Duo said, smirking down.  
  
"No, you can't keep me away." Mamoru said glaring at Duo, who glared right back.  
  
"You're scum. Stay away from her. Why do you even care for her now? Aren't you with that new woman Usano?"  
  
"How do you know about her?" Mamoru said, sounding slightly freaked out.  
  
"Oh I have my ways. So answer my question." Duo commanded.  
  
"Because I still love Usagi... Usano... she just reminded me of Usagi so much, but I don't really love her..."  
  
Duo then slammed his fist into the side of Mamoru's face, knocking him down again. "Then why break up with you? Are you that much of a dick head that you like wounding girls?"  
  
"I broke up with her to protect her. She'll get hurt or even worse if she stays with me." Mamoru said, hanging his head. Duo stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if the man in front of him actually said that. Then Duo doubled over with laughter. Mamoru said nothing. Eventually Duo picked himself up again, tears of joy still tugging at his eyes.  
  
"I think my laughter said it all bub. Now, I'm a dangerous person to be friends with—let alone to be around. You're just an idiot dickhead. Now—I'm going to cause you much physical pain on my dove's behalf—"  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you coming back to bed—who's this?" Usano said waking out of Mamoru's bed chambers, wrapped in one of his bed sheets. Duo looked right at Mamoru, straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kicking you ass up your throat is gonna feel that much better." Duo said grinning wickedly.  
  
"Nooo!" Usano cried out and quickly ran between the two, stretching out her arms protectively. Duo sighed, looking exasperated. 'Don't hit women Duo, no matter how obnoxious they are acting...' Duo thought over and over again, until he had a good grasp on his emotions. Living with Heero had taught him some things.  
  
"You're not gonna move, are ya babe?"  
  
Usano firmly shook her head, a stiff upper lip. Duo sighed again.  
  
"Aight' Mamo-baka, we'll do this later when your chic isn't gonna get in the way. And if you {Dare} use her as a meat shield, so help me God. And, if you'd like to know, my agency has given me a license to kill. Stay away from my Dove." With those as his final words, Duo then extended his arm to Mamoru, holding a business card with a polite tip of his hat. He then strode from the apartment, whistling a rather happy, bubbly tune. The two remaining looked after him in puzzlement, then down at the business card.  
  
Shinigami  
I whack, rub out, and snuff  
Must provide a place for body  
"If I don't smile, don't complain"  
  
"Usagi, your grades are actually raising, but why don't you just do well on the first test instead of waiting for the retake?"  
  
"Usagi, why are you always late?"  
  
"Usagi, you have to stop cutting class, I can't let you slip anymore with these illness complaints."  
  
"Usagi, I'm glad you've stopped eating in class, but now you're sleeping!"  
  
"Usagi, why won't you tell us what's going on?"  
  
Usagi blinked. She didn't remember her teacher sounding like Rei. Oh, ha-ha, that was Rei, pulling her out from her deep reverie. Usagi shook the past few days out of her head and glanced at Rei.  
  
"What do you mean Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, playing innocent. The two sat together at Rei's temple, waiting for the other three girls to show up for their study group.  
  
"Usako, don't play dumb. You've done a complete one-eighty with your habits. What's caused it? What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi glared at Rei. "Oh, so something has to be wrong for me to realize I need to change my bad habits? I can't do anything on my own? I don't see a problem, I'm eating less, Waking up early, studying because I have to, I'm exercising, where's the problem Rei? Huh?" Usagi said, her voice rising, Rei actually seemed to cower away form her best friend. Usagi had never really gotten angry at Rei before. "Oh..." She finally said quietly. Then, savior to their silence, Ami, Makoto, and Minako ran up.  
  
Minako held up a jumbled mix of teen magazines, fashion magazines and manga. "I've got the study material!" She cried out to them as they walked up. Makoto help up a bag of food she had made that day in her home economics class.  
  
"And I've got the study food!" She called out happily. Ami shook her head at both of her friends.  
  
"You know, some of us might actually want to study..." She said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, I have make up exams." Usagi said with indifference as she flipped to a page in her math text. Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay Usako?" Makoto said. "You haven't even touched the food I made and you are willing to study. Not your norm, you have to admit." Sadly Makoto missed the signs Rei was frantically trying to communicate to Makoto (Ah! No!). Usagi quickly stood up, her facial features becoming dark and angry.  
  
"Is this some kind of Inquiry? An Intervention? I'm eating less and studying because I have to! Can't you just deal with the fact that I will not be the group flunkie anymore?!" Usagi turned to leave but Makoto quickly jumped up and pulled Usagi back down.  
  
"I'm sorry Usako, I really am, I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Usagi sighed, seeing Makoto was truly sorry not just back peddling. She nodded, then sat down and resumed studying. Silence passed over the five girls for what seemed like hours, the awkwardness of the situation and tension around Usagi make things rather quiet. Or, at least it did for Minako, who with held what she considered valuable information.  
  
"Usagi!" She suddenly burst out, gathering all the attention in the room.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi said looking up, trying to hold her patience.  
  
"Uh, I um, I talked to someone yesterday. She said... she said the most interesting thing!" Minako said, unsure about how to sound wile saying this with out stepping on Usagi's temper again. And now she had Usagi's full attention.  
  
"Who? What?" Usagi said, falling into the gossip trap.  
  
"Well, ya see... I heard, form an eye witness, that you're seeing someone else in the park late at night, someone not Mamoru. Or... are you cheating?"  
  
Usagi's new found eagerness and glee dissipated rather quickly, so much that Minako panicked.  
  
"Minako, who said this?" Usagi's tone had become dark and lethal. Minako swallowed hardly.  
  
"Well, does it matter?" She said nervously. The look on Usagi's face said it all. "Erm—Chibi Usa. She said she was spying on you, and—"Minako clapped her hands over her ears and braced herself for an earful she thought she was sure to get. But Usagi was eerily quiet.  
  
"And did you believe her?" Her voice no longer carried the lethal side of her tone, but the darkness grew all around them. She hid her tears very well. By now, Usagi had mastered the art of facades.  
  
"Well, Chibi Usa said she was there, and I was asking only for confirmation—"  
  
"I can't believe that little wretched brat. I protect her from the dark moon, and this is what I get. Mamoru and I are fine. I would never cheat on him, or anyone else. How fickle do you think I am?" Usagi said quietly, accusingly. Minako was at a complete loss for back peddling. Usagi coldly stood up and left. No one dared try and keep her. Once out of sight, Usagi bolted.  
  
Again she found herself at the park. A vague hint of fire acme with a breeze, then a scent of sweet metallic with a hint of underlying danger blew by with the next soft wind. Duo, the sweet scent reminded her of Duo.  
  
"Hey Babe." It was a simple greeting, but it meant the world to Usagi. She turned around quickly, smiling warmly at him; the angry tears that had been brimming at her eyes disappeared. Duo walked towards her.  
  
"You doing okay?" He asked after she greeted him. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I had a row with my friends, that's all. Everything's fine now. How are you?"  
  
Laughing, Duo leaned forward. "I'm great, thanks, but while I love our midnight rendezvous they can't keep happening. It's dangerous out here at night, and I'd die if anything happened to you. You really have no clue as to how many creeps are out here.  
  
Usagi laughed as well. "What, don't you want to be my knight anymore?" She said jokingly as she sat down on a park bench. This provoked more laughter form Duo than her joke required. She gave him an inquisitive look and Duo explained:  
  
"You really want to see me as this hero guy, don't you? I'm much more like the feared black knight, the god of death. And I won't always be here to save and protect you." Duo said, suddenly turning serious.  
  
"Well, then why don't we meet at Crown Coffee shop?" Usagi suggested as Duo joined her on the bench, his arm going around the back of the park bench comfortably.  
  
"Sorry babe, I only come out at night."  
  
"But you said you'd meet me and my friends." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"All in Due time Odango Atama (Usagi flinched). And that, by the way, is an appointment. You know, it's late, I actually have tasks I must get done, and don't you have school in the morning?" Duo said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Mum doesn't like me coming out here anymore. How about you meet me and my friends tomorrow at five, the Hino temple? We can maybe go to dinner or something."  
  
"Sure thing. Now lemme walk you home." Duo said, taking her hands and pulling Usagi to her feet. Too quickly though, and she tumbled into him. He welcomingly caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She glanced up to see why, but as she opened her mouth speak Duo leaned down and sealed it with a passionate kiss—Usagi then bolted up right in her bed, her face flushed. Lightly, she began to laugh her dream off.  
  
'So when did this happen? The last thing I remember is crying to sleep over Mamoru, and then I dream about Duo? Funny, my dream was really accurate until that last part.' She thought, smiling as she remembered him agreeing to five o clock the next day. That part actually did happen. 'Yes, tomorrow at five...' She thought happily as she drifted back t sleep on the living room couch.  
  
Duo dragged himself through his bedroom door and flopped down onto his bed where Hilde sat waiting. He sat up abruptly as Hilde began to take his shirt and un button his pants.  
  
'Damn! I have never been so confused! I am an assassin, AN ASSASIN! I can't be playing with girls in the park! Not that I'm older than her... BAD THOGHTS!'  
  
"Hey! Are you listening?!" Hilde burst out, breaking Duo from his thoughts. Hilde had apparently been rambling on about her day while giving Duo a back rub, plenty full of sexual intonations and innuendos.  
  
"Hn? Yeah, I'm listening..."Duo said in a very detached voice. Hilde began ranting again, while nibbling lightly on his ear. Typically very distracting.  
  
'Mess... I'm the young assassin, not the teenage schmoozer. Okay, I'll go, I'll meet, I'll go again tomorrow. Why does Usako even matter?'  
  
"Hey Hilde, could ya stop? I'm not in the mood tonight."  
  
Hilde stopped and spun Duo around so he was faced her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "And when are you ever not in the mood for some nookie?"  
  
Duo scowled and pulled away from her, lying down on the opposite side of their bead. "Now sounds like a good time. And do have to call it "nookie"? I mean, there's nothing cute about it." Duo said pulling the bed sheet up to his chin indignantly. Hilde crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine then, no nookie for a week." She dictated. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cuz' I can't get that {anywhere} else." He grumbled quietly and sarcastically. Hilde thumped the back of his head. Duo grimaced, but shut his eyes tightly...  
  
End  
  
A.N: Okay guys! Third chapter down! See, when you review over ten reviews, and quickly, the next chapter comes out even faster! Wow, I am like the queen of run on sentences. Fear me. I love you guys, so PLEASE REVIEW, so I can keep loving you. Yes, you have to buy my love, again and again. And I'm only 'Usako' as a friendly nickname. There is nothing creepy about Mako calling Usagi that. Je Ne! 


	4. Catalyst

Finally Able to Walk Away From You

4

Usagi glanced at her four friends. They were all waiting at the Hino temple, ready and waiting for Duo. The four (even Ami) were giggling, laughing and pushing each other. Somehow, Usagi felt apart from them. Sure she was standing next to them, but she was off in some other world. Oddly, Usagi felt nervous. And vaguely possessive, of all things! She shook her head.

'Why would I be possessive? He's not even mine!' Her thoughts exclaimed. 'Because you want him to be...' Her mind decided to clear up. Usagi then glanced over at her friends and suddenly felt incredibly inadequate compared to them. Rei's exquisite beauty, Minako's optimism and happiness, Makoto's talents, and Ami's intelligence... were all far more impressive than anything Usagi could pull off. As she lost herself deep in her self, arms came up and wrapped around Usagi, startling her. She gave a cry out, catching the attention of the others.

Duo laughed and then spun her around. "Hey Usako, miss me?" he said, his voice and eyes so full of laughter. Usagi blushed and stepped out of his grasp.

'Unbelievably...' She thought. "Duo," she started (changing the subject), "these are my friends—Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako." Duo's violet eyes sharply scanned he girls over as they sashayed over to him. He then smiled lightly and gave a low hello. To Usagi, it seemed almost disinterested. Scrunching up her nose for a second, Usagi began to scold herself.

'Are you kidding yourself? Disinterest? How could he be disinterested in them?' Shaking her head, Usagi inhaled deeply and put on her best smile. "Well, are we going?"

Usagi's tried to hold back her depression as Duo walked her home, Usagi being the last of her friends to go home. Duo claimed it was because it was the most logical path. The night had gone well, everyone got along and there was a lot of conversation, but Usagi kept getting this odd feeling—that she wanted Duo to pay attention to her; ONLY her. She knew it was selfish and childish, but Usagi didn't want to share her Duo.

"So, what do you think of them?" Usagi said, breaking the silence. He glanced at her, a suspicious look in his eye.

"Well, Ami is amazingly intelligent, Rei is dazzling, Makoto is great to be around, Minako is bubbly and cute—hey, why do you look so sad?" Duo said, suddenly stopping. Usagi just looked confused.

"I'm not sad—' She began. Duo stopped her, gazing right into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me." He said very firmly. Usagi's eyes darted away from him and held strongly on the ground. A half smile then rose on Duo's lips.

"Don't tell me you feel ... jealous, do you?" Usagi sharply met his eyes with righteous indignation. But the smile on his face stopped her dead in her thoughts. He was too gorgeous with the full moon behind him. He stepped back and inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts. When he looked back at her, there was such a life and light dancing in his eyes Usagi held her breath for his words.

"Usagi, for all that they have, that's all they have." He let Usagi ponder these words for a few seconds, then continued. "Usagi, how ever beautiful, intelligent, or nice they are, I'm not attracted to them. They lack, well, everything you have." Silence passed and Usagi blushed deeply.

"I..." She could only stammer out. Duo smiled lightly at her.

"Good night Usako." Duo then leaned forward, and his lips gently brushed against Usagi's. Then in a heartbeat Duo was gone, leaving Usagi outside her doorstep.

Duo sighed as she slumped his tired body into his apartment. Hilde came to the door and let him in, a very tense look on her face. Duo winced, knowing very well what she had to say.

"Duo, we got another call. Have you whacked your target yet? The director is getting really impatient, and he said that if you didn't—

Duo threw his hands up, very agitated. "Hilde, back off! She isn't so easy to find you know. I haven't seen you try to kill her recently."

"Duo, you very well know this is YOUR assignment, not mine. I have my own affairs to take care of."

Duo scowled. "Yeah, you sure do have your own affairs." He then moved to the kitchen, regretting his words immediately. Hilde rounded on him and blocked his path to the refrigerator.

"I have affairs? Are you accusing me of cheating? Pardon me, but you're the one running around having "affairs". She's what, sixteen? What could you want from that dumb blonde?" Hilde shouted. Duo's eyes flashed.

"So you've been stalking me?"

"Don't change the subject! Why her? Why would you want someone younger? Why don't you want someone older, what's wrong with me?"

Duo fell silent. How could he tell her that it had only been about sex in the beginning? How could he tell her that she guilted him into what ever soup of a relationship she thought they were in. His eyes suddenly became very tired. "Hilde, don't. Just... let me sleep. I'll kill my target tomorrow, and we'll go to dinner and— hey!"

Hilde turned around and stormed into the bedroom and slamming Duo's pillow into his stomach. He got the message. "couch tonight!". He heard the door slam behind her, signaling the end of the "discussion" for the night.

"Usagi, you seem giddy today, what's up?" Rei asked as they five girls lay spread out in study session formation. Usagi shrugged, but her smile didn't change in the least. The other three were now staring at her.

"Yeah Rei-chan, she does look much happier..." Minako said in close analyzing. Makoto poked Usagi in the side.

"Yeah, can't you tell us?"

"Ummmm... Mamoru called me! We fell out of touch for a little bit..." Usagi said, almost wincing that she felt the need to lie to her friends. They accepted it and went back to studying. Occasionally they would look up and steal glances at her. Usagi shook her head, silently laughing at them. And for a second, everything was perfect. Usagi had her deep smile worthy secret; she had her friends, her family. It was all good.

Until a scream shattered the calm sky. The five girls groaned, heaving their bodies up and running. They followed the scream to Crown Arcade where Chibi Usa was being held hostage. When they reached their destination the five had transformed and didn't waste a second on speeches. Not when the cute little pink haired demon's life was at stake.

Within seconds the youma's tentacles had ensnared all of them, usurping their energy. Usagi kept holding out for Mamoru, for that flying rose, but it didn't come. Instead she heard a gun blast and the youma fell back. Usagi and her comrades were released. Usagi wandered over to the dead youma body, going in for the dispatch, but halted when she saw the gun wound in the youma's head. A perfect shot. She quickly glanced around, but there was nothing. Usagi dispatched the youma and left the site with her comrade senshi. After returning to their normal selves, Usagi fell quiet as the other four girls discussed this new action.

"Can you believe it? Some one used a gun on the youma!"

"We should have thought of that hahaha!"

"Let's celebrate over ice cream!"

"Hey Usagi, why didn't "tuxedo mask" show up? Usagi?"

Usagi's head snapped up at Makoto's question. She shrugged, not seeing the relevance of Mamoru. Until Usagi remembered that she had never quite told them about their break up. Oops. "Dunno, that is weird. Well, I have to go! Mum wants me home!" Usagi called quickly as she ran the opposite direction, headed home.

As she sat at the dinner table her mind kept reeling to the gun shot. Who would? Who knew? Why? Her mother glanced at her, then at Usagi's father.

"Dear, why don't you ask your daughter about her day?" Her mother asked sweetly yet firmly. He grunted in response. Usagi's brother Sammy and Chibi Usa winced, but kept silence. This was normal. Usagi's head fell, equally as unsurprised as the others. Her father stopped acknowledging her existence when she didn't get into a better high school. When she failed all her exams. She was a failure in all the areas that mattered to him. The only areas. If it weren't for her mother, Usagi would have gone off the deep end. All of them would. Usagi's father treated Chibi Usa and Sammy the very same way, blaming Mrs. Tsukino for raising them poorly. But it really didn't hurt anymore.

Mrs. Tsukino changed the subject. "Oh, did anyone hear about the gun shot in town today? No one was hurt, no shops were broken into, no windows, cars, or anything damaged. The weirdest thing..."

Duo ran as fast as his legs go take him. Things had gone horribly wrong. Soon he realized he was well away from the vicinity of the commotion. His target was not her! How could it be her! 'How could Usagi Tsukino be Sailor Moon!' His mind screamed angrily. She had been clear as day, no mistaking her. And there as no way in hell that he would kill Usagi. This was bad. Rule number one, never abandon your mission. Rule Number two, no betrayal. Treachery was unforgivable. Number three, don't get attached. And as of now, he had broken all three. Hilde would not forgive him.

'Not that she matters now... I have my own life to worry about. Distance. Yes, I must put as much distance between myself and the Director as possible.' He winced. This couldn't have gotten any worse. 'Or can it?' He thought grimly.

By the time Duo had formulated his plan, nighttime had fallen already.

Usagi sat on her bed, pajamas on and her hair down. She couldn't get it out of her head. 'A gunshot? Why?' Soon a quiet rapping on her window pane roused her from her reverie. She wandered over to it and pulled it open. Down below, Mamoru stood with his hand full of pebbles. With his free hand Mamoru motioned her to come down. Usagi shook her head no, but he mouth "jump, I'll catch you". Glancing around, Usagi sighed. Mamoru had all but dropped out of her life and mind. Her world was now centered around Duo, who had not been at their normal rendezvous that night. She inhaled and let her body fall forward. As promised, Mamoru caught her. Setting her back down Usagi took three steps back from him.

"What do you want?" She harshly whispered. She found that she was actually very angry with him.

"Usagi, stay away from Duo. He's deadly. Here" Mamoru then stooped low to the ground, picked up a thin manila folder and handed it to her. Skeptically eyeing him, Usagi took a step back and opened it. Flipping through the papers, Usagi suddenly dropped then to he ground. She looked back up to Mamoru.

"You serious about this?" He nodded. Usagi then burst out laughing, then quickly stifled her laughter to avoid waking anyone up. It was only four am after all. She picked up on of the pictures and held it out. It was of Duo in a mug shot.

"You expect me to believe this? Why are you even here?" she asked, finding that anger again.

"Usa, I just want you to be careful. And... I want you back..."

Usagi scowled deeply. "No. I don't believe you. About any of this. Especially the part about Duo being some serial murderer. And no. No. Mamoru, you broke up with me, no explanation, and now you think I'll just come back? As if." She said shaking her head. Mamoru looked appalled and speechless. Taking advantage of his shock, Usagi scrambled back up the drain pipe into her room, shutting her window with conviction. As Usagi lay back down on her bed, she felt oddly satisfied. There was only one man in her life now, and there was no point in denying it.

A.N: Alright folks, that's all you get now. I know, this chapter wasn't so good, but I'm trying to pick up the pace. Tell me if this chapter was less that par. Yeah, this chapter had to suck. But next chapter, I'll have much more room for description, for emotions, for ... goodness. Please review, tell me how you feel. How was your day? Review bitte!

Ps. Sorry it took so bloody long, but I have recently befallen tragedy. So, deal with!


	5. Truly Alone

AN: Right, last chapter was short. Oops. Here we are, the fifth chapter. And to you --- people who decided to read my story and NOT review, go kill yourself, you stinking free loading mooches. Monkey Poo on you and your afterlife. But to you 53 who did review, I love you. And I will see this story to its end if, and only if, I get over sixty reviews for this fifth chapter. I was sorely disappointed in the small amount for this past chapter. So sad indeed. So, you reviews are like currency. The more you give me, the more I give you.

Truly Alone

Duo sighed. Europe wasn't bad. It wasn't where he wanted to be, but it wasn't bad at all. Hilde had left twelve angry messages on his cell phone already. Duo was almost hurt by such a low number. Laughing, Duo readdressed his last thought with sarcasm. Clutching his cell phone tightly, Duo then hurled it off the side of the boat. He watched it disappear into the Rhine River and bitterly smiled. Only two people had that particular phone number. One was Hilde Schbeiker, the other was the Director; the creepy guy who called him and used a voice scrambler to tell him his next mission. Surely enough Duo would have to head off again. It didn't take the Director long to figure things out. He probably already knew. Turning around and leaning on the railing as the boat rocked and swayed Duo waited for his comrade in arms to pass by.

Soon a blonde Arabian in a beige trench coat walked up and stood next to Duo for a second.

"Duo... you've put me in a very, VERY bad place. Do you know where that is?" The young man looked tired and frustrated. Or that he was trying to.

Duo half hearted grinned. He was aware of how much he was being a burden. "In Europe?" His joke received an icy look.

"Right between my best friend, also my best partner... and my Director."

Silence passed between them, allowing the words to sink into Duo's conscience. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face his partner.

"Quatre..."

Quatre simply smiled and shook his head. "Would I have come if my answer was no?" His voice was very soft and young. His blue eyes were innocent and naive. This innocent man Duo stood next to also happened to be the underworld's leading assassin. It was rather creepy Duo found, but it made him like the guy even more.

Usagi sighed. Spring cleaning was always bad, but even worse when there was something on your mind. Or someone. Duo Maxwell had just dropped off the face of Tokyo. It had been weeks since she had seen him last. Since he kissed her... Plus, Mamoru's information had been scanning through her brain. Duo a serial killer? The idea gave her a weight in her stomach but also vaguely enticed her. It made Duo all the more mysterious.

"Usa, you've been vacuuming the same spot for a while now, how 'bout the rest of the rug?"

Usagi darter her head up. "Oh, sorry mum." Usagi mumbled out. Her mother glanced at her suspiciously, then moved into another room filled with viscous dust bunnies. Her mother disappeared, leaving Usagi alone again. Duo's disappearance left Usagi feeling many things. It left her feeling used, naïve, angry, foolish, but above all... it made her feel alone. Her friends kept pushing her about why her giddy mood suddenly took a long dive, but Usagi couldn't bring herself to tell them. She had found a strength, an independence in not telling them, in taking on her problems alone.

'Or... have I found my strength in Duo?' She thought suddenly. This thought sent a rigid shock through her body. 'So I really am weak? Validating myself through a man?' Now feeling disturbed Usagi yanked the cord to the vacuum from the wall and abandoned it.

Once she was outside and free again Usagi's head began to clear. The sun was out, the air was dry and cool, and the sidewalk stretched on for what seemed like and endless time. It wasn't until a hand gently touched her shoulder did Usagi look up to find herself in the park. Her mind immediately flashed to Duo and Usagi jerked around. Her eyes winced when it wasn't her violet eyed man. It was some woman. Usagi turned to go, but the woman didn't let up her grip and held her there.

"Usagi Tsukino?" was all she said. Usagi nodded slowly. The woman the pulled a gun out and placed it right between Usagi's eyes. "I'm Schbeiker. Duo's woman. He left because of you. My Duo went all the way to Switzerland because of you! The director doesn't know you're still kicking around here, so I'm going to bring Duo back. He still has a chance. But you, not you."

"What?" It was all Usagi could stammer out. The woman seemed infinitely frustrated at Usagi's ignorance. "Duo didn't kill you. So now I'm going to too—" having been carried away in speech, Usagi saw her one opening. She ducked out of the woman's grip by falling onto her hands. Usagi then kicked the gun away from Schbeiker and shouldered her in the stomach. Now free, Usagi tore off and away.

When Usagi made it home, she couldn't even begin to process everything. Switzerland? Why in the hell? Killing? Switzerland? The house was vacant and dark, and oddly so. The answering machine blipped a few times. Usagi hesitated, not sure she wanted to truly understand everything right away, but a sudden urgency hit her. Something was definitely off. She hit the play button and held her breath.

"You have one new message"

It was Chibi Usa's voice. Her voice was quiet and frail, sounding coldly terrified, dazed, and much like she was trying to be okay. Which was precisely when you knew things were horribly awry. Usagi tore her gaze down to the return phone number. Chibi Usa was calling from the hospital...

"Mum has... brain cancer?" Usagi mumbled weakly as her body slowly lowered into a chair. The doctor looked sympathetic to the Tsukino family, then turned and went back into the patient's room. Mr. Tsukino was focused entirely on his beloved, Sammy and Chibi Usa hung back together, looking sad and dark. Usagi felt her head spin. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Usagi. She jerked her head up and regretted it. Mamoru was there. Returning her head back to her mother's hospital bed Usagi couldn't feel a thing. Her mouth went autopilot.

"She was with Chibi Usa... grocery shopping... and she just collapsed. And now... she's going to..." That was it. Usagi buried her face into Mamoru's chest and cried.

Mrs. Tsukino's passing was painless and drugged. As the weeks passed Chibi Usa stopped talking all together. Sammy became a violent torrent of rage, and Mr. Tsukino didn't acknowledge his offspring. Usagi now understood the true feeling of alone. The glue had dissolved, leaving limbs flailing in the breeze. Usagi had cried, felt guilty, felt angry, and now felt nothing. She took the rest of the semester off from school and dropped communications with the world. Mamoru kept trying to contact her, but he was dead to Usagi. It was a bleak world of nothing until she remembered one word:

Switzerland.

And with that word came the realization she didn't have to be alone. Duo was out there, somewhere. The woman Schbeiker said he was supposed to kill her, but he didn't. Simply put, he didn't. As Usagi packed her duffel bag of clothes she couldn't fathom why he didn't, but there had been a reason. And even the smallest reason was fine enough for Usagi. Slipping out of her room around four a.m. Usagi headed to the bank. Her meager job at crown arcade during her sophomore and junior year had amounted up, but Usagi wouldn't be spending it on a plane ticket. The Sailor Teleport was faster.

As she stood on the bridge Usagi gave a brief glance back to say goodbye to anything she might have had left. 'Good bye for now...' It was also a vow to come back. The gravel around her rose in the air slightly, then dropped to the ground. An empty wind blew across the now empty bridge...

Duo glanced around his new room. Or, technically his old room. It was barren. No photos hung on the walls or sat on the dresser, no posters, nothing remotely decorative or personal. "The true room of an assassin." Duo scoffed in childish voice. Sighing he dumped his travel bag onto the floor and dug through it. He pulled out his wallet and removed a picture. It was of Usagi, the first time he saw her truly smile. Yeah, it was sneaky, but his profession did have bonuses. He had slipped a picture of himself into her purse, but he had he distinct feeling that his action was two things. Very stupid and undiscovered. But did it matter anymore? 'No' His mind decided.

None of this was new to Duo. Every five years or so, usually less, he had to pack up and shove off. He had to leave everything behind, so eventually Duo learned not to have anything. But Usagi, his Usako, was something so wildly different Duo couldn't help but become attached. After all, isn't the nature of humans to find companions? The nature of humans wasn't to be alone. Unless you're Duo. Or Quatre, or Heero, or Trowa, Wufei. Sighing, Duo plopped down on his bed and dug through his duffel bag. Finding a small, square shaped velvet bag.

Tarot Cards. Duo shook his head at himself as he pulled the deck out and began shuffling them. His mind reeled with questions as his hands quickly went over the cards. Slowly he began his spread. First was the Tower, positive. Then on top of the tower was the Death, also positive. Above these to cards Duo set down another card. The Princess (page) of Cups in positive position, and on top of that card was the Queen of Disks, negative position. Then below the Tower and Death Duo lay down the Lovers, and on top of the Lovers the Nine of Swords (Cruelty) in negative. To the left of the Tower and Death was The Fortune, positive. And finally to the right of the Tower and Death was the Chariot, positive. Duo glanced down and winced. Stating:

Summerized:

Tower Distance

Death The End and Beginning, Sudden Death

Princess of Cups A young woman, the earth of water

Queen of Disks An older woman, the water of earth

Lovers Beloved people

Nine of Swords (cruelty) Quarreling

Fortune Fate is at hand

Chariot Victory

Duo grimaced again. Some one he was distanced with was going to die. Two people he loved were quarreling. The two people, both females, were exactly the same and complete opposites at the same time. There is nothing he could do to stop any of it, but in the end it would be all right. Sighing Duo cleared away his spread and fell back onto his bed. He wasn't really sure why he played the game; it was always so vague and gloomy. And this time he couldn't do a thing about it. Duo began to thumb through his deck until he came across the Princess of Cups. The Earth of Water. This girl was very emotional, but in control. Humble in nature, down to earth. She was fluid in her thoughts and words, generally generous and kind to a fault.

"Kind of reminds me of Usako—shit!" Duo jumped up right to his feet, heading full speed for the door.

A.N: Cackle. Mwaha. Another short chappie! Sorry guys, I need time to retreat, regroup, and really get this story going. One: The Rhine River branches off into Switzerland. I used a map for this too, so if you doubt, screw you. Also, I use a Tarot Deck called Thoth, which has some cards under different names. For instance, the princess' are really the Page. Remember, if I don't get over sixty reviews (even if it's only sixty one) I am discontinuing this story. I understand that my chapters are becoming a bit rushed and much shorter, but I'm juggling some stuff in my life right now, so back off!

Review your love!


	6. Gentle Demon

A.N. Well, I had begun reading this after the 59th review, but then I got more! So yaya! We all win! And a single note to Mr. "Not Stupid Enough to Log In"-- and since this is a public place-- I'll only say this: Reviews are for stories, not authors. If you have a comment to an Author, well, that's what emails are for. To the rest of you, I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay, this is gonna be a short chapter, I warn ye. Oh, and it's gonna suck. I have no clue how to end this one well. Honestly, this is just another "keep the two lovers apart" story. Why do you guys like this? I'm a terrible writer! Go read something worth while!

Black Smudges and Golden Streaks

Duo stopped himself before his hand touched the doorknob. He froze his stance, his chest heaving tightly as he restrained himself from bolting right back to Japan. 'Okay Duo, think. Please, for two seconds think. You can't run off and endanger yourself on a deck of cards and speculation.' Relaxing his body, Duo slumped his shoulders and hung his head. Heero had finally begun to rub off on Duo, and he was grateful. Having been a careless, reckless teen Duo knew all to well the reality of harsh mistakes. And even more so, he knew the consequences. The thought of doing something stupid that would result in Usako's funeral, or even his own funeral sent a dark chill down his spine and through his veins. A Tarot reading wasn't worth all that. Duo would thank Heero later. Well, not in Duo's waking life anyway. He'd thank him from the grave. Or... right.

Sighing, Duo heaved his suddenly heavy body back up towards the common room. Quatre was sitting on the sofa doing some needle point. At first Duo had jested with Quatre about it, until Duo was shown its purpose. Quatre had the steadiest and most accurate hand Duo had ever come across. Quatre greeted Duo politely as he found a seat on the floor. Being quite the empath Quatre glanced at him.

"What seems to be the matter?"

Duo shook his head taking time to gather his words. "I... I'm... not doing what I want to be doing, you know how I am Quatre. Like a kid."

Quatre laughed. "No Duo, a kid would be actually doing what he wanted to do, regardless."

Duo blinked. So it was true. Leave it to Quatre to be wise, Duo always thought. If you're not good at it, leave it to someone who is! The door then sharply opened and Heero walked in gruffly. He said no hellos or salutations to anyone, as usual. Quatre immediately got up to the kitchen to make some tea. Heero looked like he had better days than today. Duo glanced around the room a few times, and then began to get up. Heero's sharp eyes darted to Duo, holding him mid exit. Duo waited. Heero eventually turned away with a smirk. Slowly Duo crept out of the room. As he passed behind Heero, he could have sworn he heard a "Dead Man Walking" pass from Heero. Cold and cruel, as always. But, would he be Heero if he was soft, warm and cuddly? Duo shuddered at the thought.

Now in Venice, Italy, Usagi inhaled deeply, ready to cry but unwilling. One last lead had appeared before her. "Stop. I could never forgive myself if I ended up taking you down to Hermes, Usako." What was Hermes? It took her a little bit, but Usagi could vaguely remember Ami telling her about a god that was very much like Mercury, but more. Hermes was a thief, a messenger, and the Ferrier to hell. So a boat. Duo had once told her that he wanted to take her to Venice once. Ferrier, Venice. To Usagi, it made sense.

Using what little money she had Usagi had found cheap motels and inns to stay in, ate scarcely, and slept little. She was beginning to feel that her trip had been utterly wasteful. Plus, her time there was running out. Soon enough Usagi would have to return to Japan to fill in where she was needed. Chibi Usa and Sammy were probably having an extremely hard time right now, as were her fellow Senshi. A pang of guilt shot through her. 'This is a very selfish trip...' Her mind began chiding. Even to her it felt odd that she was putting herself first. It just wasn't who she was. Sighing Usagi wandered onto a small little bridge over what would be a street, but instead a small river. Knowing very well enough that it was dangerous to be out at dark, Usagi couldn't help but linger under the moonlight.

'Am I doing the right thing? Is this even worth it...? I'm letting go of so much to try and grab onto a handful of water.' She thought, her heart sinking further and further as her mind reeled. As she closed her eyes the wind unraveled her odangos, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel Duo's hand running through her hair again. She could even hear his voice as the wind whispered by.

"Stop Usako."

Her eyes opened sharply. She could feel his breath on the curve of her neck and shoulder. He was really behind her. Slowly, as if to prepare to find nothing behind her, Usagi turned. And met the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Tears brimmed and she whimpered slightly to keep from crying and saying something stupid.

Duo tried to scowl, but found he simply couldn't. It was already taking everything he had to not embrace her. He was here to tell her to drop off and leave him. He had noticed her following him since he saw her odango's in a market in Switzerland. The girl had determination. How she found him here, Duo couldn't begin to fathom. Inhaling deeply, he gently pushed her away.

"Usagi, stop. Go home. You're a child, you should be back home taking care of your family and going to school. Not wandering the world." As soon as the last sentence left his mouth a harsh force slammed across his cheek. And there stood a firm Usako, anger flaring around her with tears running down her face. Part of Duo wanted to run vary fast. The other part wouldn't cower to a girl.

"Wha--"

"Shut up! Duo, how could you just leave like that? Why? What did I do?"

Duo took a step back. Usagi was sniveling, trying to keep her tears in, to only be angry. What ever it was, it was much deeper than him. The girl looked like she had been hit by a truck called life.

Usagi didn't mean to get angry, but she wasn't going to be weak and cry again. Anger was the only thing left.

"Usagi... what happened?" His voice was soft. The anger slowly ebbed away from her eyes as she stood in front of him. He reached out and took her hand.

Now sitting in an all night café, Usagi unfolded her recent life. Duo fell silent. He sure did pick a bad time to up and leave. A bad time, not a wrong time. All the alarms in Duo's head were going off. This girl had hiked across the globe to find him—it sounded very much like a stalker—normally this kind of gal would have Duo running for a different purpose than to protect her. It was so strange to him—despite all these warnings, Duo sat and felt calm, ignoring them. He let Usagi cry despite herself and ordered a nice strong coffee for the both of them. When she was finished and sitting quietly Duo smiled at her.

"Y'know, you're quite the stalker. Even better than me."

She looked up at him, shocked, then sat staring at him. Just as Duo was beginning to think he had pulled a joke at the most wrong time, she laughed quietly. The big knot that had tied Duo's throat shut eased up and he smiled again.

"Duo you always—wait, what do you mean by "better than me?"" Her eyes suddenly lost their laughter and sat curious. The knot reformed itself. He looked away for a second, and when he looked back his eyes were closed off.

"Usagi, did you think I just up and left for fun? Let's drag a poor girl around this countryside for shits and giggles today?" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Usagi, I didn't know it at the time, but I was hired to kill you. I'm an assassin. Sounds cliché, but you have to take me seriously. I left because I won't kill you, and I've been in hiding from my employer. Look at my eyes Usako—am I lying?"

Usagi simply sat dumbfounded. 'Okay Usa... think... is an assassin really so farfetched? An assassin isn't anything compared to a Sailor Senshi. A moon goddess, for crying out loud.' She thought. Then, lifting her gaze from her coffee, she met Duo's eyes. He wasn't lying.

"Why me?" She asked quietly. Duo tried to smile.

"Well, Sailor Moon really." At this her eyes went wide. He laughed this time. "Usako, I really don't know about the general population of the Earth, but I for one could not miss that hairstyle."

"No, I mean, you believe in Sailor Moon? And all that stuff?" She asked quietly. Duo shrugged.

"They have a Sailor V in London."

A bell over the door rang as a customer walked in. Duo lifted his eyes and smiled. "Usako, this is Quatre, a friend of mine—hey Quatre!" Duo stood up and greeted him. Quatre had made a straight line right to them. The blonde seated him self by Usagi and gave a small, quiet, and polite smile.

"Quatre, this is Usagi, Usagi, this is Quatre."

"So you're Usagi then?" Quatre said with a polite smile. Usagi smiled back and opened her mouth to greet him. As she did, Quatre smiled at the empty café. His men had apprehended the register worker and other random employees. The floor was his now. As her mouth opened, Quatre filled it with his precious gun.

Duo jumped up, knocking the table and chair back. "What the fu—" Quatre stood up with Usagi and interrupted him.

"No need for explicates Duo, really. I'm almost sorry to do this Duo, but I gave you a chance. Miss, you really should have been a good girl and stayed in Japan. It wouldn't have had to end like this. Even with you following him, I tried. But Duo, you had to ruin it. You had to tell her everything. I gave you a choice, and instead you told her everything. You've made your choice Duo."

Duo stood dumbfounded. "YOU'RE BIG BOSS!"

"Yes Duo, I am." Quatre then turned the safety off on his gun. Usagi, biding for time jerked her head back.

"Wait! As a last request, please, just tell me why me?"

Quatre smiled lightly. "I wasn't told why. See, there's always someone higher—" A shot rang out. Duo stood, holding his gun out with a wavering grip. Quatre let go of Usagi and dropped to on knee. Blood rushed out of his thigh and his eyes widened and pupils shrank. There was an insane, wild look in his eyes. Usagi ducked behind the over turned table.

Quatre, his whole body shaking with pain and rage, looked up, right into Duo's soul it seemed.

"Duo? You would shoot me?" His voice was almost calm, shaking slightly. Then like a pencil snapping, his voice did. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU DUO, YOU WOULD SHOOT ME!"

"Run!" Was all Usagi heard before the air filled with gun fire. Without thinking, her legs up and bolted her into the bathroom. She had, of course, no intention of leaving Duo. As soon as the bathroom door shut she transformed into sailor moon. Immediately she headed right back for the door but Duo burst in sooner than she could leave. With out saying a word he shot open the window, grabbed Usagi's wrist and took them through it and out into the alley. He didn't waste time; Duo didn't quite know what hew as dealing with, so he knew exactly how much danger they were in. As soon as they hit the ground they were running again. Soon they were back at the bridge again. Duo stopped, regaining his breath.

Duo did know Quatre to some extent. He knew Quatre never ran after his prey. It was so ... undignified. Quatre would simply track them and get them after they were exhausted.

Usagi glanced over him and her stomach tightened with her chest. He had been shot a number of times—she couldn't tell where—and looked like he would collapse. He made quick work of his shortly thought out plan. He jammed his thumb into a bullet wound on his arm, causing more blood to flow out. As it dripped on the ground he glanced up at her and tore away a piece of her glove.

"Duo, what are you doing?"

"Leave it to me—I'll finish up here, take care of the high ups, and I'll come for you, I promise—"

"No way Duo, I AM Sailor Moon after all, I'll take care of my battles from here—"

"Usako—" Duo kissed her briefly, "Hold your breath, stay out of sight and don't make a sound." With that he shoved her over the edge of the bridge. He heard a splash and let himself fall to the ground. He also knew Quatre had one major flaw: He was compassionate to the point of gullibility. Or so he hoped was still the truth.

When Quatre slowly stalked onto the bridge he found Duo weeping on the ground, bleeding and shaking. Quatre knelt down to Duo, his eyes scanning.

"Quatre, st- stop... I've taken care of it." Duo inhaled deeply—his left lung had collapsed—"You're right... I... I can't turn my back on you..." Again he inhaled deeply, choking a pathetic sobs. He prayed that Quatre hadn't been acting his good heart all along. Duo held out the piece of her clothing. Quatre glanced around once more. There was no sign of real struggle, but no sign of escape or further fleeing. He picked up Duo's gun and opened the barrel. He should have had one bullet left, but the barrel was empty. Plenty of blood. He stood up, his eyes now on Duo. Duo looked up and felt a wave of dread wash over him. Quatre's eyes looked sharper than a blade. Slowly Duo's vision began to fade...

Usagi coughed and sputtered as she pulled her soaked body up and onto ground. She had no idea how long or how far she had let her body flow downstream. Tears blinded her vision. In the distance she heard wailing sirens. Her body shivered as she coughed up water. She suddenly shook herself and picked herself up. Usagi had no idea where this sudden strength came from, but she wouldn't let Duo's sacrifice be in vein. Crawling through alleys and back ways Usagi made it back to her inn room. As she stepped through the door into the warmth that stung her eyes, she felt vacant. Her body then took over, undressed her and stepped her into a steaming hot shower. The water scalded her skin, turning her back arms and legs a glowing pink. She stood under the water until it ran cold, and then stepped out, leaving the water on. Stuffing herself into a bathrobe she dropped onto the bed and turned on the news. Almost every channel talked about he shooting, and how no bodies were recovered. There was no blood or DNA discovered, nothing but a busted up café. The café owners weren't talking either. Usagi wasn't sure they even knew anything. And then it began to sink in. No bodies. No blood. No evidence. No Proof. No Duo.

She fell onto her side on the bed and curled up. Tears escaped her blue eyes and before she realized it, she was wailing and sobbing. As she allowed herself to momentarily drown in grief and misery, Usagi vowed she would see this all to its fitting end where she would be in Japan with Duo. He promised. Duo never breaks his promises...

Duo slowly opened his eyes. White light, a very sterile scent. His body ached everywhere and his breathing was labored. As his eyes became adjusted to the bright lighting, to turquoise eyes and chestnut hair. A familiar, gentle and quiet voice spoke to him, though he couldn't discern anything.

"Is that you Trowa...?"

END

A.N. : Okay folks, a bad ending to a bad story. I realized, wow, my story isn't worth a ten point ending, so I decided to wrap this shit up. Flame away. I won't blame you. By the way, I like writing "bad endings". More to say, not happy endings. They seem so much more... realistic. But then again, who the hell can say the word realistic when you mesh gundam wing and sailor moon together and keep a straight face? I sure as hell can't!


End file.
